


'Tis But A Scratch

by My Old Works (TheFairMaidenofFandom)



Category: Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, It's not funny enough to be crack but it's not angsty enough to be angst, Minor Injuries, Tim Drake is Red Robin, how do i even tag something like this, i really love writing stories like this that are completely self-indulgent, no beta we die like jason, so it sits firmly in the category of stupid, this is so stupid, tim is stupid but we love him anyway, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairMaidenofFandom/pseuds/My%20Old%20Works
Summary: “That is not a scratch.”“Close enough to one.”“Scratches don’t leave blood on the floor.”“Papercuts do, on occasion.”
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Garfield Logan, Tim Drake & Kiran Singh
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	'Tis But A Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a thing.

Tim made his way over to Kiran to check on her. “You good? No injuries or anything?”

She gave him a tired smile, standing up from the rock she’d been perched on. “No, though it was a close call with some of the debris.”

“Good.” He gestured for her to go first, and she led them back to where Bart and Gar were standing. Tim looked around, spotting a few streaks of blood on Gar’s arm. “Is that yours?”

Beast Boy looked to where he was pointing. “This? Nah. I’ve got a couple of bruises, but nothing bloody.”

“Bart?”

“A couple of bruises, but they already healed over.”

Tim breathed a sigh of relief. “Alright.” He slipped his staff back onto his belt, and drew his cape closer to his sides. “God, it’s cold in here.”

Gar gave him an odd look. “It’s really… not, but okay.”

Tim heard a call from his left. 

“Uh… Tim?” Bart asked, sounding curious. “You’ve got blood all over the ground.”

Tim looked to where Bart was, before looking at his side. There was a patch of dark red seeping into the rest of his suit. “Oh. That’s new.”

_That’s not good._

Tim fought down the mild panic that he felt rising up as he fumbled for the bandages in his suit, swatting away the hands trying to help him. “It’s fine, it’s fine, I’m fine.” He couldn’t get the _stupid_ package open. “Just give me a sec, it doesn’t even hurt much right now.” His whole _body_ was one big bruise from getting tossed around. He hadn’t even felt the gash until Bart had pointed it out.

“...not better!”

Tim walked back over to the rock, ripping off his glove with his teeth and finally opening the box. Once he was done, Tim was actually quite happy with how good of a job he’d done with the bandages. They were tight, but not too tight, just as Alfred had taught him. He stood up.

Bart and Gar were whispering with Kiran, and he managed to pick up bits and pieces of their conversation, “... probably shock… said it was cold... back to the Tower..”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, I’m fine.” Tim announced. “It’s not that deep, just bloody and long.” 

Bart looked skeptical. “Kiran’s gonna fly you out, okay?” 

“I can make my way back to the jet just _fine_ , thank you.” Tim stated, folding his arms, before wincing and putting them back down. “It’s only like what, ten minutes away from here? I can make that, easy.”

“Forgetting the cliff?”

“Of course not.” He had, in fact, forgotten the cliff.

Tim had grappled up easily on the way to the top, but he could probably half-slide, half-shimmy down it now without help. No big deal.

Kiran shrugged. “I’ll let it go, but if you pass out, I swear I'll never let you hear the end of it.”

“I can live with that.”

“Tim-”

“Nope, I’m fine, no one’s going to princess-carry me out.”

Bart sighed. “Your funeral.”

“Maybe literally,” Gar muttered, earning a dark look from Tim.

As they left the cave, Kiran slapped her forehead. “Oh! I can just lift you guys to the bottom. I don’t know why I didn’t think of that in the first place.”

Tim held out his hands, making sure he had a firm grip on her own before he nodded. She pulled him up, and before he knew it, he was safely on the ground and watching as she lowered Bart to the ground. Gar shifted back to his human form next to Tim, and put a hand on his shoulder. “You sure you’re good?”

He received a thumbs up. “If I can survive a literal plague, I can handle a scratch.”

“ _That_ is not a scratch.”

“Close enough to one.”

“Scratches don’t leave blood on the floor.”

“Papercuts do, on occasion.”

Gar shook his head, a small upturn coming to his lips. “Just go.”

* * *

Tim sighed, relaxing into his seat. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I can’t _wait_ to relax.”

“The scratch is feeling like less of a scratch, now that the adrenaline is wearing off, huh?”

“Shut up, Gar. I’m bruised _everywhere_.” He pulled back his cowl, and wiped a few sweaty strands of hair off his face. “I hope Cassie got a few good shots in for me.”

“I bet you she did,” Kiran interjected. 

Tim laughed, nodding before stopping as he hissed, clutching at his head as the mild ache he'd felt previously intensified.

All three of the other passengers let out noises of alarm. “Tim, you alright?”

“Headache,” he mumbled, trying to relax back into his seat.

“We’ve got another five minutes before we reach the Tower.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m alright.” Tim said, trying not to focus on his now throbbing head. After about a minute, he muttered a curse and slipped his cowl back on to filter out some of the light. “I think it’s a migraine.”

Kiran winced in sympathy. “Sorry. We’ll turn off the lights in the Medbay when we get there."

Bart played with his fingers. "Do you need anything?"

"Just quiet, Bart."

* * *

Tim felt as the jet touched down, standing up quickly.

"Tim you need help?"

"I'm _fine_ . I'm going to change, rewrap this stupid scratch, put some bruise cream _everywhere_ , and try to sleep."

"It's a migraine, a slash, and bruises."

"Which is nothing. Listen, I've had much worse, Kiran. I can handle a stupid migraine."

Tim saw Kon touch down in front of the ramp, grinning. "You guys wanna get some food?"

"I'm good," Tim bit out.

Kon frowned at him, watching him begin to sway. "You alright?"

"I _swear_ if _one more person asks if I'm_ _alright-_ " Tim's eyes rolled back, and he collapsed, barely being caught before he could hit the ground.

Kon gave the three an incredulous look as he swept him up. "What the hell happened to him?"

"He has a slash on his side and a migraine, and refused to let us help him at all _._ You _know_ how he is, Kon," Bart explained.

Kon nodded irritatedly. "I'll carry him down to the Medbay, where I'll leave him with absolutely _nothing_ to do."

"Great." Gar gave him a thumbs up before heading inside, Kiran following behind with one last look to the unconscious boy in Conner's arms.

Bart shook his head. "He's so stupid sometimes."

Kon gave him a sideways smile, hefting Tim up bridal-style as they began to walk inside. "He's got to be stupid sometimes to make up for the brains the rest of the time."

Bart laughed. "Good point."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I literally typed this entire thing up on my phone in twenty minutes at two o' clock in the morning. I promise to come back and edit it later. Probably.
> 
> Also, I made a Tumblr! It's chaotic right now, but I might start a sideblog for just my writing or art. I'm also taking requests, prompts, and all of that! @the-fair-maiden-of-fandom


End file.
